In the prior art, there has been developed a type of cutting tool utilizing conventional razor blades as severing devices. Often, such tools are used in manufacturing and other operations to sever various items such as tape, cardboard, strings and the like. Repetitive use of such tools can result in various physical problems to users which it would be useful and advantageous to eliminate. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a cutting tool of the type described which is ergonomically friendly to users.